The New Girl In Castanet
by BreeBunny
Summary: When the shy and quiet new girl, Molly, moves into Castanet, She tries to befriend Chase, will she crack his shell- exposing his true feelings. Or fail? *Review me*
1. Introduction

**Molly's P.O.V**

I was riding in the back of a wagon, while a guy named Cain was steering, He was kind of muscley and he had brown hair. We were on our way to my farm in Castanet Island. As I was riding, I could see that this place was really run-down. The soil looked dry, there was barely any water in the river, there were some buildings we passed that look sort of broken.

"It wasn't always like this," Cain said.

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts immediately by his voice.

"This place, it was once really beautiful,"

"Oh," I said quietly. That was one thing I hated about myself. I was shy, very quiet. And I hate it when people think I'm mean just because I don't go out of my way to start a conversation. I'm actually very nice, at least I think I am. Anyways, let me introduce myself, even though nobody can hear me. My name is Molly; I have light brown hair that barely reaches my shoulders and it poofs out. I have hazel brown eyes, with a slight hint of green, even though you can't recognize it. I'm very short, like 5'2. And I get teased about it a lot. I came here to make a new life because I had a dream, yes, I know it sounds crazy, now shut up. My dream was so realistic though. It was about a beautiful goddess calling out to me to save a tree. Not just any tree, a magical one that could transform properties of land.

"We're here!" Cain yelled excitedly. I jumped from fright.

"O-Okay," I managed to get out.

"Wow, this place looks..." I almost said amazing, that was until I had a good enough look around to see that it was anything but that. There was a plot of land and it was over-grown with weeds. Also three buildings, the first one had a red roof, and it was missing pieces of material from it. I assumed this was my house.

"…Great," I said very quietly, a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice. The second building was very small; it had no door in the entrance-Just a slot of emptiness. It was brown. I sighed, then I saw a picture of a bird above the 'door' way. This must be the bird coop, I thought. I called it that because I know that more than chickens can live in bird coops. It would be unfair to call it a chicken coop if you had only one chicken and four ducks. I now stood in front of the bird coop.

"Is...Is this the bird coop?" I asked.

"Yep!" Cain said happily. The final building was a large brown building with a blue roof over it. Like my house, it also was missing pieces of material. I was wondering what this building was until I saw a couple of livestock tools in a bin near it.

"So this must be the animal barn?" I said.

"Wow! You're good!" Cain shouted from happiness. I smiled getting ready to ask if I could go in my house.

"Hey! You must be the new rancher named Molly!" an unrecognizable voice said, I turned around to look and see who it was; it was a short, overweight man.

"Y-Yeah!" I said. How does he know my name?

"Congrats on starting a new life Molly, I'm Hamilton the Mayor," Oh! That's how he knows it. I quietly giggled at myself.

"Anyways, why don't you go inside and see your house," Finally! I said to myself. I turned to Mr. Hamilton, smiled, and then walked inside by myself. My smile slowly faded.

"At least it looks better inside then it does out," I said, while starting to walk around. I noticed a theme... Beige, beige walls, beige floors, beige ceiling, beige furniture, even a beige kitchen! Somebody doesn't like the rainbow…  
>"I'll have to remodel once I get the money," I said. Then I walked out of the house, surprised to see Mayor Hamilton still waiting by the door.<p>

"So? How do you like your house?" he asked. I was caught off guard, still thinking about the house and what I could do to make it more appealing.

"It's… nice," Gah! I hate my shyness.

"Well, since you have seen all of your property, why don't you go meet everyone on the island?"

"E-Everyone!" I was shocked, how was I supposed to meet everyone? There must be a lot of people here!

"No! No! Don't worry! There isn't a whole lot of people here," phew!

"Phew!" I was relieved, but if there wasn't a whole lot of people here, then how many are there.

"So how many people are here?" I asked, curiously.

"A couple over thirty," He said casually, then handed me a map of the island. That isn't _so_ bad, but then there was another problem- My shyness. Then before I had enough time to ask him what to do, he spoke up.

"Well, anyways have fun meeting everybody! I have to get back to the town hall, lots of work to do!"

"W-Wait!" I don't think he's listening to me.

"Bye!" He finally called before I wasn't able to see him. Dang it! Now I'm all alone!

"At least I have this map, it tells me where everyone lives," I sighed, I wasn't ready for this. I started to walk towards Harmonica Town.


	2. Weirdo

**Molly's P.O.V**

When I finally got over the brick bridge to Harmonica Town, I was exhausted! But my mind quickly switched to another subject. The view… It was incredible! A cluster of small shops and other buildings surrounded me. They all looked so unique and well kept, nothing compared to the rest of the island. But that wasn't the best part-The entire plaza was surrounded by beautiful ocean! You could even see a tropical island far in the distance!

"I need to see everyone here," I said pulling out the map I got from Mayor Hamilton. The closest building by me was a shop called 'Simon's Photos'

"Here I go," I was nervous, like crazy nervous. I never had to introduce myself in my old town. They would always introduce themselves to me. I turned the door knob to see what was behind it. It was a small shop filled with portraits and picture frames…I guess that's what you would expect for a picture shop.

"Why, Hello. You must be the new farmer, I'm Simon," I turned around in shock. The man had slivery blue hair and wore a light blue long-sleeve shirt. He wore dark brown pants, and he wore a blue apron to hold his notepads, pens, and such.

"Hello, I-I'm Molly," I said nervously, He reached out his hand for me to shake it, I really didn't want to. But I didn't want to seem rude, so I shook his hand. He smiled.

"I have heard about you, as well as everyone else on the island," My eyes widened-Everyone? I only just came here today!

"Anyways, I'd like to give you this," He reached into his apron pocket and pulled out something. It was black and the sized of his hand.

"What's this?" I seriously don't even know why I asked that, it was obviously a camera. And an old, used one at that.

"It's a camera," He said, enjoying my dumbness a little too much.

"You take it!" He called out, practically shoving the camera a little _too_ close for my comfort.

"Alright," I said. I grabbed it, and stuck it carefully into my backpack so it wouldn't break anymore.

"I-I have to go meet everyone else now…Thanks," I called as I walked out with a blushed face. As soon as I closed the shops door, I mentally 'face-palmed' myself.

"What's next?" I asked myself…

"Oh! I think I'll go to the Brass Bar," I couldn't deny it. I was really hungry. I walked in the bar, everything looked and smelled delicious. I smelled the scent of oranges, I can't lie, I really love the smell of citrus. Especially oranges, I'm even wearing a perfume called 'citrus delight'. Anyways, I sat down at the bar. I was greeted by a friendly girl, with bright green eyes, and she had long, blonde hair. It was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a western outfit; I guess you could call it cowgirl.

"Hiya! I'm Kathy! You're probably the new farmer!" I was surprised at how outgoing she was. I had to admit, I was jealous.

"Y-Yeah, It's nice to meet you," I tried not to look her in the eyes while pulling a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Would you like something to eat?" I perked up. I was screaming yes inside, but trying my hardest not to show my emotions.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble," I smiled and she nodded, then she went to the kitchen and called out an order, I think she said a slice of orange cake or something. Pretty soon a handsome boy brought out the cake slice. He had strawberry blond hair that was slightly wavy. There was a small piece of hair that was pinned back with small black pins, I guess to keep it out of his eyes? His eyes, they were another thing I really liked. They were violet, and very gorgeous. He was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, and jeans. He also wore a dark purple apron that looked as if it had been flicked with flour. He basically threw the plate of cake down on the bar counter right in front of me, which caused me to flinch. He smirked. I grabbed my fork getting ready to dig into this delicious looking cake. Then the boy pulled up a chair right next to me and eyed my every move…

"Are you the new girl?" he asked, I started to blush and smile while nodding.

"I'm Chase, the chef here," He made this cake? I never in my life saw a guy make a sandwich, let alone a gourmet dish!

"H-Hi, I'm Molly," I blushed madly while taking a hand and putting it up to my face to try and block my eyes from wondering. He still watched my every move.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked confused.

"U-Um what?" I asked innocently. _Crap!_ He noticed my shyness. Dang it!

"You're not eating your cake, why?" Ohhh, that's what he noticed, phew.

"Because…Um," I stuttered.

"Because, why?" He asked again, Irritation starting to creep into his voice.

"Well…You're sort of watching me…" I hated being watched, no matter what I was doing.

"Why can't I watch you?" He asked, In a more teasing way.

"…I don't like being watched," His face moved closer to me. So close that I could feel his forehead touch mine, I was blushing mad now.

"Do you not like this?" he asked, even more in a teasing way. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He was staring at me with his violet eyes, My eyes were watering from how nervous I was.

"N-No, n-not really," I could barely say. I hated to say this but I actually quite enjoyed this position, no matter how awkward this felt. He's smiling, Is… Is he enjoying making me nervous?

He lifted his head quickly. As if nothing had just happened. He walked towards the kitchen, as he almost entered it he said, "Enjoy your cake, weirdo."

I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. I quickly finished my cake and set the money on the counter.

"Thanks," I said while leaving.

"Welcome," I could hear Chase barely say from the kitchen.


	3. Mr Meanie Face

**Molly's P.O.V**

After going outside, my face finally calmed down from the cool sea air. What was that guys deal? You can't just go up to a girl and stick your face on hers! Especially one you just met in the last 10 minutes! I was getting ready to go home and call it a day, but then I realized I had a lot more people to meet. I pulled out the map and started towards Flute Tailors. When I got there, I was standing in front of a light pink store. There has got to be girly clothes in here! I grabbed the door knob, praying that another random guy would not come an inch close to me. When I got through the door, I saw a beautiful shop that was decorated in pastel pink, my favorite color! Then I saw two girls and…Um well I'm pretty sure it was a guy, with long purple hair and rainbow streaks in it. One of the girls was wearing all blue, a long blue plaid skirt, and a dark blue sweater over a light blue shirt. She had icy blue eyes, and long blue hair that was in two giant braids resting on her shoulders. The other girl was the complete opposite; she had long pink hair that was curled into pigtails. On her pigtails, she clipped little flower pins to her hair. Her eyes were icy blue, like the other girl. On top of her head, she had a frilly red and brown headband that matched her frilly red dress with brown lace trim. The dress came up just above her knees. And she was wearing black boots with flower clips on them. The man with the long purple hair had red eyes, and he was wearing sliver heart hooped earrings. He wore a long red jacket that reached to the back of his thighs, and a peach scarf around his neck, for his pants he wore red pants with jewels around the ankles. He came up to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it; he left some lipstick on my hand._ Ew!_ So much for my prayer being answered.

"Hello darling, my name is Julius!" The purple haired man explained.

"Hi, my name is Luna. And the girl in the blue besides me is Candace," Candace started to blush and looked to the floor, maybe she was shy too!

"Hello, I'm Molly," I said while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh! You must be the new farmer," Luna said.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully. Candace came up to me with a small box, tied with a red bow.

"Open it!" Luna encouraged, "We made it just for your arrival!" I took the box from Candace's hand and unwrapped the bow. Once I did that, I pulled off the box lid. Inside the box was a small flower hair pin, much like Luna's, except hers were pink and this one was yellow. The hair pin was so cute! The best gift I've gotten on this island so far!

"It's very cute! Thank you, I love it!" I said while taking the pin out of the box and placing it in the left side of my hair.

"Anyways, Candace and I are sisters. We work here as tailors with our grandmother…Well Candace and grandmother do the tailoring; I usually just make the designs," I nodded.

"Do you work here?" I said while facing Julius.

"No, no. Silly! I make jewelry at The Accessory Store," He said, I nodded again.

"Pssh! Rather like he wishes he could make jewelry, He only supervises the shop until Mira comes back to work," Luna exclaimed. Julius shot her a glare.

"I can make jewelry!"

"Can't!"

"Can too!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" I could see by now that Julius was getting angry, And Luna was having fun messing with him. Just then the door opened and out came a little old lady.

"Shut up you two! And go find somewhere else to fight!" The lady yelled. The two people stopped arguing, I was shocked and surprised. This lady looked very sweet.

"Gr-Grandma, we have a guest!" I heard Candace say. The old lady turned to me in shock.

"Oh! My dear! I'm terribly sorry you had to hear that! Wait, you don't seem familiar, are you the new farmer named Molly?"I smiled and nodded my head.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you! My name is Shelly,"

"Hi, Well I have to and meet everyone else now,"

"Bye, Dear!" And I left the shop.

After hours of meeting everybody here, I finally got to go home and rest. Before dark I took a shower, changed into my sleepwear, and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. That's when I realized- I have no talent of cooking at all. And I don't have any veggies growing in my garden. And it will be pointless to grow a fruit tree, since I'm too short to reach for the fruit. I sighed. I went to bed on an empty tummy. I had a dreamless night.

_**~Pound!~Pound!~Pound!~**_

I looked at my clock in the wall, it read '5:54'. Who could be at my door this early? I got out of bed, and walk towards the door, and opened it.

"Chase?" What the-? Why was _he_, out of all people, standing in front of me? He was holding a dish of food; it appeared to be a basket of cookies, possibly sugar cookies, my favorite type of cookie. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Er-Um Molly?" I looked up at him to see what was wrong, his eyes were staring at my low waste and he face was flushed red.

"I-I hope you don't greet all your guests at the door wearing that!" What? What was he talking about? Then I figured out what was wrong. I was still in my PJs. The thing is… I hate wearing pants to bed. I move around a lot while sleeping, so I hate waking up to my pants twisted all the way around my body-My solution? I wear short shorts, _very_ short shorts. Like the kind that you can almost see my butt in... I was blushing crazy! I ran to get my fuzzy pink robe on. I tied it as quickly as I possibly could. Then I ran back to the door, his face was still cherry red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was sleeping and, and then you woke me up and-" He stopped me.

"It's okay…I shouldn't have just banged on the door and expected you to look all perfect like normal, Can we just forget about this?" Wait, He thinks I look perfect? What happened to 'Mr. Meanie Face'?

"Yeah," I blushed, "let's forget all about this!"

"Can I come in?" he asked, still holding the plate of cookies.

"Um…Sure, if you want to," I said. He came in and started to wander around.

"Wow, this place looks-" I smiled and blushed, He thinks my house looks amazing? "…Boring," My smiled quickly faded and I frowned a little. Well, 'Mr. Meanie Face' is back…


	4. Cookies And Fluff

**Molly's P.O.V**

"Molly?" Chase suddenly looked towards me.

"I baked you cookies…You know, as a welcome gift-Even though you came here yesterday. And I noticed you were hungry, so I thought it would be a good idea. By the way, the cookies are sugar cookies." What the heck? Why was he rambling on? I thought I was the only nervous person here. At first, Chase seemed too curt to have an actual conversation with me, or for that matter, anyone! But I guess if you get to know him better he's actually a really nice guy. Truthfully, I think I actually really would enjoy getting closer to him.

"Th-Thank you, Chase! Sugar cookies are my favorite!" I smiled cheerfully. Yes, I _would _like to become his friend. I noticed he was blushing, just barely.

"Really? I'm glad you like them so much!" He said, breathing a sigh of relief. Did he really think I would turn down cookies? Maybe we should sit down at the table and share these cookies!

"Chase?" He looked up, watching me with his violet eyes, "Would you like to share these cookies with me at the dinner table?" His eyes lit up.

"I would love to share them!"

"Okay, let's sit at the table over there," He nodded, and then sat the plate of cookies in the middle of the table. Chase reached for one of the chairs, when he grabbed it and pulled it out, it made a squeak from sliding on the wood. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He quickly sat down. Before I sat down I realized that all cookies taste better with milk. I opened my small fridge, grabbed the milk bottle, and sat it on the table, then closed the fridge's door. It seemed as Chase's eyes were following me.

"Chase would you like some milk, also?"

"No thanks," he replied calmly. I walked over to my cabinet and grabbed a small glass. Even though I can't cook, I brought most of my necessary kitchen appliances. Like glasses, plates and eating utensils. With the glass in my hand, I poured milk into it, and then returned the milk bottle to my fridge. I sat down at the table across from Chase.

"Molly, listen…I'm sorry for being a jerk when you first came here, it's just that-" I cut him off. there was no need to say sorry.

"Chase, don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize, somehow I kind of understand you." I started to blush, _Man_ I was doing so good and then I had to blush!

"That's cool. I'm glad _you_ don't hate me, like everyone else here," Silly Chase, I could never hate you.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, sometimes I ignore them. And when they try to talk to me, sometimes I say rude things, it's not like I mean it. It's just part of my personality," I nodded in understandment, I can relate. I grabbed one of the cookies in the small basket before dipping it fast in milk. I took a bite out of it.

"Oh my god! Chase, this is the best cookie in the world!" His face grew with excitement and happiness.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" He smiled at me, and I returned his smile.

"I'm so jealous…I can't even make a simple dish. And here you are, cooking gourmet cookies!" He laughed.

"Well, everyone has something they're good at," He assured me.

"Like what? Tripping and being nervous?" I sighed.

"Well…" I shot him a playful glare. I really enjoy having his company. I don't feel that shy when I'm with him.

"Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my first friend?" He smiled again.

"I was getting ready to ask you the same thing," We both smiled. _Yay!_ I finally overcame my shyness with one person. I felt like jumping up and down. I was so happy!**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Sorry this was chapter was short; I was running low on sleep and ideas. **

**If you liked it please review=)**


	5. The Nameless Chapter Containing Fluff

**Nooo! I'm so sorry! I was at my dad's for like two week and couldn't use a computer. Then I got writers block and couldn't think of anything. I knew I had to write a chapter but I'm just so lazy! But then guilt got a hold of me, so I started writing again, yay! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Molly's P.O.V**

After Chase and I became good friends, he started coming over to my house more. It was always nice when he came because I wouldn't feel lonely. Today he is coming over to show me how to chop vegetables, I know it sounds ridiculous, but remember- I can't cook. Anyway, I need to get ready before Chase comes over. It's his day off, which means he won't have to go to work. He also doesn't have to go tomorrow. He is coming over at 8:00 p.m. And right now it is 7:24 p.m. I stopped looking out the window by my bed, and sat up and got off my bed. I walked out of my tiny room, into the small hallway containing only two entries. One for the bathroom, and the other for the larger room which is my living room and kitchen. I went towards the door that was my bathroom, twisted the knob and walked inside the very tiny room. I looked into the mirror that was hanging above the small sink and barely smiled at myself in the reflection. Then turning around in one movement, I faced the shower and pulled my clothes off. I got in the shower and turned on the water, adjusting the heat. I turned on the water nozzle which released cold water. I shrieked a little but then smiled because the water had heated up. I grabbed my bottle of citrus smelling shampoo, I had a little bit of trouble trying to flick the cap open but soon succeeded. I pulled the bottle up to my nose and I squeezed it a bit, smells of delicious fruit filled my nose. Pulling the bottle down to my other hand, I squeezed a large amount of shampoo and rubbed my head forcefully. I rinsed, then took a body puff and put soap on it and rubbed it over my body. I rinsed again and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower with my body wrapped in a large white towel. I took a brush and bushed my hair while blow drying it. Then I walked back to my near empty room. Only a dresser and a bed were in here. I opened the top drawer of the dresser and grabbed clothes. I picked out a sky blue tee shirt with a pink heart in the middle. For my pants I picked out plain dark jeans with a small rip on the right knee. Then I took out the flower hairpin Luna gave me and placed it in my hair. Before walking out of my room, I looked out the window. The sky was dark, like it was about to rain. I walked into the living room and heard a knock on the door. I quietly squealed to myself as I ran to open the door. There stood Chase, wearing a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had in his hand a small box and two aprons. He eyed me at the door and I smiled shyly.

"May I come in?" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, almost startling me.

"Oh! Um, of course!" I spat out, he smiled at me and walked towards the kitchen. I followed him. He sat the small box on the counter and unwrapped it. Reaching inside, He pulled out a small cutting board, a sharp knife, and a bag of many veggies. He then pulled off the aprons that were draped over the side of his arm.

"White or purple?" he said, indicating the aprons.

"Purple!" I said excitedly and he chuckled. He walked over to me and pulled the purple apron over me. This is the same apron he wore when we first met! It smells like oranges and a small bit of mint. He took the white one and pulled it over himself.

"Okay, show me how you cut this tomato," he sat a tomato on top of the board and quickly handed me the extremely sharp knife, which scared me a bit. I took the knife in my right hand and held the tomato in place with my left. With the knife I slowly cut a slice in the tomato which resulted in me splattering my face and my apron with tomato juice. I felt embarrassed, He started to laugh.

"No, no. Like this," he came behind me and I felt arms snake around my body. My nose became overwhelmed by his scent. I could see his hands slowly making their way to mine. When his hands finally reached my own, I blushed mad, and I felt the strangest feeling I have never felt in my life. My tummy was tingling. He had a firm hold on both my hands and the knife. His hands were kind of soft, yet calloused at the same time, probably from cooking so much. In normal speed movements, he started to perfectly slice the tomato with my arm moving along with his.  
>"…Like this," he repeated more quietly. He rested his head on my right shoulder, and I softly shivered and blushed more while smiling. I nodded, <em>it feels kind of good with his arms around me…<em>What am I saying?  
>"O-Okay, now you try by yourself," he said while releasing his grip around me and taking his head off my shoulder while stepping aside to watch me chop. I could hear the sound of heavy rain falling on my roof… Mmm, Chase smells so good.<p>

"OW!" I screamed. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing. I looked down at my left hand and noticed I sliced a cut on my index finger, I winced in pain and it started to bleed.

"Molly! What happened?"

"I-um, guess I wasn't paying that much attention and I cut my finger," I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, well here," he said while pulling out a band-aid. He softly grabbed my injured hand and wrapped the band-aid around my finger.

"Better?"

"MmmHmm" I smiled, he is so nice! The rain poured harder on the roof.

"Well I better get going before it starts to storm," he casually said. Wait it's going to storm? I was never good with storms, they scare me so much!

"Um…Couldn't you stay for a little bit longer?" I said. I wasn't about to be left by myself during what could possibly be a horrible storm!

"Well…I don't-"

**BOOM!**

The sound of thunder crashed hard, shaking my house. Chase jumped, and I screamed like one of those girls in a horror movie. Within a second after that, the power went out and the only light I had was the light the lightning was giving off outside.

"Please, please stay here tonight! It's way too dangerous to go outside! I'd never forgive myself if you did! Also I'm really scared of the dark!" I pleaded. If there was one thing I hated more than storms, it was darkness. Seriously I sleep with the lights on!  
>After a long sigh, Chase said,<p>

"Okay, I guess I'll stay here with you,"

"Oh, thank you! You're the best friend ever!" I smiled, but I knew he couldn't see me in the darkness. 

**BOOOOOM!**

The crash was louder than the first one and shook my house violently. Reacting to the thunder I whimpered and threw myself at Chase, wrapping my arm completely around his torso tightly. At first he tightened up, probably from the reaction of me, but he soon relaxed and folded his arms around me.

"It's okay, I won't let the big mean storm get you," he said in a baby voice while mocking me.

"Shut up! I'm sure you have a secret fear too!"

"I do,"

"Really?" I said while raising my head off of his chest and trying to look at his face.

"Yes," I smiled

"What?"

"Maya," he said in a scared voice which made me laugh.

"So, um, where are we sleeping?" He asked after a short pause. Well…I don't have any couches… Oh! He could sleep in my bedroom.

"Follow me," I commanded while grabbing his hand. After five minutes of trying to leave the living room in pure darkness, I found what I think is the hallway. I tried to enter the hallway but instead my face collided with the wall right next to the entrance.

"Ow," I said while sounding like I was going to cry. I slid to the left until I found no more walls, traveling down the hallway I turned to the right and opened my bedroom door knob.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"My bedroom," I said normally.

"W-what!" He almost yelled.

"I need to change into my jammies, now face the wall," I said as I watched the shadow moving closer to the wall. I took off what I had on, and pulled out of my dresser a large tee shirt and my super short shorts that Chase had previously saw me in when we met.

"Okay, you can look," he turned around and took a glance at me.

"I remember those shorts," he smirked and my face blushed.

"I-I thought we both agreed to forget about it!"

"Where do I sleep?" he said, totally changing the subject.

"In the bed," I could barely make out his red face.

"Both of us?"

"No, silly. It's too weird for us to sleep in the same bed, so I'll sleep on the floor,"

"I see, but since the power has gone out and there is no heat, and it's the beginning of spring, won't you be cold?"Hmm, I didn't even think of that.

"Um, will you mind if I sleep in the bed with you?" I said shyly while blushing.

"I don't mind at all, as long as you can keep your hands off me," he said while smirking.

"No promises," I said sarcastically while getting in the bed.

**BOOM!**

I jumped while lunging at Chase, accidently smacking his face.

"OW! Why do you always lung at me every time you hear loud thunder?" He yelled. Causing my eyes to get watery, and he noticed.

"M-Molly, I'm sorry please don't be mad at me!" I smiled.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," I cuddled next to him for warmth. I placed my feet on his ankle because they were ice cold, he noticed my action.

"Geez, Molly! Your feet are freezing!"

"Yeah I'm freezing!" I exclaimed, _glad I didn't sleep on the floor. _I hadn't realized what I was doing. I slowly pulled away from Chase, but my feet still touching his ankles. I made my way to the other side of the bed. I looked at his face which oddly had a hint of sadness. It's probably from his head still hurting from a couple moments earlier.

"Goodnight," I said to him.

"Goodnight," I fell asleep with a smile resting on my face.

**Did you like it? I tried making this one extra fluffy and longer. Man I can't write this much, I miss my other chapters length. Also I was beginning to get sick with all the fluff xD Don't get me wrong, I freakin' love reading fluff. But hate writing a lot of it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Well that's it, BreeBunny signing off! Well, um, atleast until tomorrow. When I check my messages and try to think off another chapter :P **


	6. Don't Deny It

**Hi Everyone! :3 Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, like I said before- I'm rather lazy… Also I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite and or have subscribed. One question... Why do people post disclaimers when we already know it doesn't belong to them...I mean come on, it is a ****Fan****Fiction.  
>Anways..?<br>Please don't throw cookies at me! (I prefer cupcakes :3)  
>On with the story (:<br>Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Molly's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of bright violet ones staring wide-eyed back at me. I smiled, knowing I was hallucinating an image. I reached a hand out and stroked the young man's hair.

"Good morning, sleepy head,"

"GAHHHH!" I screamed loud, falling off of my bed and hitting my head on the small nightstand next to it. It hurt a lot, but I didn't care at the moment. _Why the heck is Chase in my bed with me?_ I looked up to see him peering from the bed at me.

"Molly, calm down! Remember you asked me to spend the night?"_ Oh yeah…I did ask him to stay with me…_ I got up and made my way back to the bed while reading the alarm clock- 6:34, When I got entirely on the bed, my head started to hurt and I began to rub it.

"Oww…" I said softly.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Good, and now that I know that…Why did you touch my face?" he said while smirking, which made me feel embarrassed.

"I, um, I, thought, you, um, nothing, real!" I spat out, face red with embarrassment.

"Does little Molly have a crush on me?" He teased.

"Psh! Ew, no, are you crazy? That's gross…" I defended.

"Hm… So you won't mind if I… Do this?" He grabbed my hand, lacing his finger between mine. My face heated._ His hands are so soft... _

"N-No..."

"Or this..." He inched his face slowly to the side of mine and kissed my cheek repeatedly.

"C-Chase...Please, stop..."My face burning, _No... Don't stop... Please._

"Alright," he said. While pulling away from me, his cheek brushed against mine and it sent electricity through me.

"Hey..." I said faintly, fanning the air around him to get his attention, obviously still fazed about what just happened. "I think the electricity is back on,"

"Oh yeah, it does seem warmer than it did last night," Chase said, while smiling a small smile, which caused me to blush a light pink.

"Yeah, maybe you should go home now, and see what's not spoiled in your fridge," I said, not wanting to keep him a second longer then he needs to be.

"Yeah," He said while getting off of the bed he was sitting on. "I'd better be going, see you later," He went to the kitchen to retrieve the things he'd brought over, and I followed him. We made our way to the door, and I opened it for him and he proceeded outside onto my small porch.

"Bye!" He called, leaving my property. I finally shut the door after he was completely out of sight and slid down to the ground behind it.

_I couldn't have a crush on Chase... Could I? _

I got up to shake the thought off, and made my way back into my bed. Climbing into the side that Chase previously slept on. With my arms wrapped around the pillow, I inhaled deeply to smell his scent one final time before drifting back off to sleep.

_Yes, I most certainly do not have a crush on Chase._

**She SO has a crush on him xD  
>Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know until you review! Please, please... If you have any questions or ideas, please message me :) I will get back soon! As a writer who tends to get writer's block <strong>**A LOT. ****I would love it if you had any ideas to share with me. If I like it enough, I'll try to use it somewhere in the story.**

**Also, sorry if my chapters don't come out very quickly, it's my first year of high school and it's pretty crazy with all the work and stuff.  
>I love you guys :) <strong>


End file.
